


In Case of Emergency, Report Immediately

by pratz



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratz/pseuds/pratz
Summary: A tiny bit of the Avengers' Romanov-managed period.
Kudos: 2





	In Case of Emergency, Report Immediately

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble from March 2019, first posted [here](https://pratzwrites.tumblr.com/post/184645023904/vignette-in-case-of-emergency-report). Guess I just miss having superhero movies in this horrible year of our Lord 2020.

From: ppotts@stark.com

To: cdanve@shield.gov.us

Cc: nroman@shield.gov.us

Subject: thank you

The elixir that you brought for Tony was a miracle. I couldn’t thank you enough. Suppose you could help me figure out its cocktail?

From: rocket@shield.gov.us

To: nroman@shield.gov.us

Subject: DEMON CAT

Danvers cat ate half of the comm tech can you please kindly tell her to FUCKING CONTAMINATION CAGE IT

From: nebula@shield.gov.us

To: nroman@shield.gov.us

Subject: The cat

Can you please tell Danvers to keep her cat on a leash? It ate part of the Benatar and the raccoon. We’re still trying to get it spit him out. We’ll keep you updated.

From: cdanve@shield.gov.us

To: nroman@shield.gov.us

Subject: my cat

Everything’s fine. We got furface back.


End file.
